The Darkness
by InMyHumbleMind
Summary: Eleyna is an alchemist in the small town of Riverwood. After an encounter with a hooded stranger, her life will change drastically. How can she accept love when it was borne from darkness [OC/OC with a pinch of Hadvar]


**A/N: Hello new friends! This is a Skyrim OC/OC story with a pinch of Hadvar. **

**I have been playing Elder Scrolls/Skyrim for years and absolutely love the world of Tamriel. I imagine that Skyrim is full of dangerous people, so this story fits right in. **

**I do have to say that I am very new to fictional writing. As such, I am open to constructive criticism regarding writing style, and characters. I come from a background in scientific writing and am very used to straight forward factual writing. In fact, I am writing this story as I need a creative outlet. I am in my honours research year and need something to do outside my research.**

**Please enjoy the first chapter. This story is set around 4 years before the events of Skyrim.**

Chapter 1: The light

Eleyna stood at the threshold of her family home, watching the rain pour down onto Riverwood.

Winter had begun, and with it came the rain. Eleyna hated the rain. It was possibly the only thing she did hate. It wasn't the damp or cold that came along with it, simply the inconvenience. Nothing could be done outside the confines of the family home.

Eleyna sighed thinking about all she had wanted to do today. The small basket of deliveries sat abandoned due to the pesky rain. Boredom was setting in.

_Stop complaining _she said to herself. _I'm sure you can find something to do_.

She turned around to look inside her home. The entrance space had been converted into a small alchemy shop many winters ago. _The Bee, the Bear, and the Bleeding Crown_. Shelves lined the walls, stocking an abundance of potions and ingredients. Not bad for a tiny alchemy shop in Riverwood.

As the only alchemist in Riverwood, the store was moderately successful. Most of the patrons were the villagers of the town, with the occasional traveller passing through. Most business went to larger stores in Helgen or Whiterun. However, Eleyna and her family were very proud of their little shop, and their family was well respected by the people of Riverwood.

Eleyna had been practicing alchemy since she was a young girl. It was a skill taught to her by her mother, a talented alchemist from the Imperial City who settled down in Riverwood with her husband, a Nord, to raise their family. Her father Halof, was a native of Riverwood and after seeing barely 20 winters, he joined the imperial legion. Soon after, Halof left for the Imperial City of Cyrodiil. There he met a young alchemist named Erina, who worked in the Imperial Legion Compound treating injured legionnaire soldiers. After the two were married, Halof returned to Riverwood with his wife to start their family. A year later Eleyna was born.

As Eleyna grew, it became clear that she would take after her mother in both appearance and skill. While she inherited the dark hair and honey coloured eyes from her Imperial mother, she would also inherit the typical stubbornness of a Nord.

When Eleyna had seen eight winters, her brother Erich was born. Erina doted on both her children and took pride in raising them to be strong and kind. However, as her children grew, she became homesick for the Imperial city and remnants of her previous life. To cheer his wife up, her father purchased a small alchemy table and begun converting their entrance hall into a small alchemist workshop. Soon after, The Bee, the Bear, and the Bleeding Crown was open for business. Erina delighted in the chance to return to her roots and begun to teach her daughter the art of alchemy. As Erich grew, Erina hoped he would also take an interest in alchemy, however, his interest lay more in bows and arrows than in jarris root and frost salts.

So Eleyna worked alongside her mother producing and selling a range of quality potions. As Eleyna got older, she was given more responsibility in the shop. Now having seen nineteen winters, Eleyna was more than capable of stocking and managing the shop on her own. She could now be trusted to manage the store if her parents needed to travel to Whiterun or Helgen for supplies. On this particular day her parents had travelled with Erich to Whiterun to collect an order of ingredients from Arcadia's cauldron. Now due to the rain, they were unlikely to return today leaving Eleyna on her own.

Eleyna walked around the shop trying to invent tasks that needed to be completed. In truth, they had all been finished before her family had left the day before. She walked around the counter and opened the ledger of sales that rested on the counter. As she lent on the counter and looked over past sales, her attention was drawn outside when a yell could be heard over the rain. She looked up to see Hod outside his home struggling to get his ox under cover. He was quickly becoming soaked as he struggled to get the ox to move. As Eleyna walked back to the front door she saw Hod move to the back of the ox and attempt to push the beast under cover. _This is not going to end well_.

Hod's feet slipped out from underneath him and he fell face first into the mud. As Hod continued to struggle to stand in the wet mud, Eleyna saw the ox willingly move under cover by itself.

"Are you okay?" Eleyna shouted over the rain.

"Oh, just fine!" Hod replied as he finally managed to stand. "I knew he would do that" indicating to the now protected ox.

"Do you need any help?" Eleyna continued.

"No, no. No sense in you getting soaked as well" Hod replied as he moved towards his front door. He waved goodbye as he trudged soaking wet inside his home. Gerdur would not be pleased. _Pesky rain_.

Ironically, Eleyna loved playing in the rain when she was a child. She and her cousins Ralof and Gerdur would play in the puddles until they were called inside soaking wet and covered in mud. While she carried some childlike whims into adulthood, she was entirely practical when it came to the rain.

When she could see that Hod had made it inside and the ox was safely under cover, Eleyna moved back inside and shut the door. As darkness fell around Riverwood, Eleyna closed the shop and set about keeping warm for the night. She spent the remainder of the night in front of the fire reading her copy of the _Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim_. Eventually, she fell asleep to the sound of the rain.

Eleyna awoke the next morning just after dawn. She laid in bed for a long moment enjoying the silence of the early morning before she realised that the silence meant that the rain had stopped. _Thank the divines_.

Eleyna sprung up from her bed and moved over to look out the window confirming that the rain had indeed stopped. The dew that had formed on the earth was the only remanants of yesterday's down pour. The dark rain clouds had been replaced with blue sky.

Eleyna then set about beginning the day. Whatever blissful harmony she had in the comfort of her own room were subdued when she remembered all the abandoned tasks from yesterday. Tasks that would need to be quickly completely today. Unfortunately, this meant that the shop would have to remain closed. Eleyna hoped that her parents wouldn't be too bothered.

When Eleyna emerged from her home, the sun had risen high enough in the sky to cast a warm glow over Riverwood. This made Eleyna smile. She moved quickly through the small town, basket of potion deliveries in hand. The next hour was spent delivering various potions to the people of Riverwood. First, she visited the Riverwood trader, where Lucan Valerius required several health potions to remedy his terrible cold. Although, his sister Camilla claimed that he was exaggerating. Next, she delivered potions of stamina and fortify strength to Faendal. As they exchanged pleasantries and payment, Faendal began complaining about Sven trying to woo Camilla Valerius. Eleyna feigned listening intently to the story she had heard many times before. She heard a story similar in theme, but remarkedly different in details regarding Faendal's courtship of Camilla when she made a delivery to Sven and his mother Hilde.

The last delivery she made was to Alvor, the local blacksmith. Like Lucan Valerius, his daughter Dorthe had come down with a terrible cold. A cold that was certainly made worse by the constant rain yesterday.

Eleyna liked Alvor. While the man looked somewhat imposing in appearance, he had shown Eleyna and her brother nothing but kindness throughout their lives. His wife, Sigrid was also a kind woman. Although at times she could be very stern. Their daughter, Dorthe, was a very sweet child and Eleyna was extremely saddened to hear that she was ill. Even a simple cold could turn deadly given the right circumstances.

As Eleyna made her way to their family home, she spotted Alvor working in the forge. She waved to him as she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Eleyna was met with the sight of a very tired looking Sigrid. Her usually neat appearance was replaced with one quite dishevelled. Dark circles were also present under her usual youthful eyes.

"Good morning Sigrid" Eleyna greeted Sigrid with a smile.

"Oh, good morning Eleyna" Sigrid attempted a smile in return and moved to allow Eleyna entry into their home.

Eleyna looked around the home and spotted Dorthe sleeping on her parent's bed.

"How is she today?" Eleyna asked as she handed over the health potions.

"A little better this morning, I think. She's been asleep for a while, which is a good sign" Sigrid explained. "She was awake most of the night coughing. I was sure the whole town would have heard it if not for the rain."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little. I've mostly been making sure that she didn't get worse."

Eleyna felt terrible. Had she known that Dorthe's condition had continued to worsened, she would have marched through the rain storm with an arm full of health remedies.

"I'm so sorry Sigrid. I should have come by yesterday" Eleyna said as she took Sigrid's hand in her own.

"It's no matter. We had some health potions remaining. If we needed you, I would have sent Alvor over" Sigrid smiled reassuringly.

"You should try and get some sleep" Eleyna suggested.

"I will." Sigrid sighed. "When Hadvar returns he can watch over Dorthe"

Eleyna furrowed her brow at this statement. She had not known that Hadvar was gone. Sensing the confusion on Eleyna face, Sigrid began to explain.

"He escorted your parents to Whiterun two days passed. I thought you would have known"

"I understood that one of the town guards was escorting them, I just didn't realise it was Hadvar"

"Oh well, no matter" Sigrid waved her hand dismissing the confusion. "I'm sure they'll be back soon"

Sigrid looked at Eleyna to see a somewhat worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing" Eleyna started. "I'm just not fond of leaving Hadvar in the presence of my mother for too long. She gets ideas that she feels the need to share"

Sigrid giggled at this statement. She moved quietly around the home as to not wake up the sleeping child. She filled a small kettle with water before placing it over the fire pit in the corner of the room.

"I'm sure your mother can restrain herself" Sigrid continued to giggle. She turned to look at the expression on Eleyna face. An expression that said '_we both know that's not true'_.

"Well, I'm sure she won't embarrass you too much"

In recent years, Erina had taken to the idea that Hadvar and Eleyna might make a decent match. Growing up, Hadvar and Eleyna were quite close. While many children their age shared a similar boisterous personality, Hadvar was always quiet and reserved. His quiet nature meant that it was often hard for him to make friends. One day as Eleyna played along the banks of the White River with her cousins, she spotted Hadvar sitting alone in his uncle's forge. When she invited him to play her with and her cousins, Hadvar's initial reaction was one of hesitation. He watched as Ralof and Gerdur pushed each other into the water. Even as children, Ralof and Gerdur already possessed the traditional Nord height. In contrast, Hadvar was small for his age. When Eleyna reassured him that he didn't need to worry about Ralof or Gerdur, he agreed to play.

As they got older the four children remained friends. Although Eleyna and Hadvar shared a special bond. Hadvar would always be reserved and quiet, which Eleyna understood and respected. In return, Hadvar was a source of comfort and constant friendship for Eleyna.

As Hadvar grew up, the small boy was replaced by a tall and strong Nord man. When Hadvar had seen eighteen winters, he joined the Riverwood guard. This position allowed him to remain in Riverwood with his family, with Eleyna.

When Hadvar first told Eleyna that he wanted to join the hold's guards, she was concerned. She didn't want him to get hurt. She also didn't want to see him go, leading him to take a position in Riverwood instead of in a bigger town like Helgen, or a city like Whiterun. Eleyna convinced herself that this response was based solely on her desire for him to remain safe. In truth, Eleyna was forced to confront her feelings for Hadvar. She may have felt something more than friendship for her closest companion.

As soon as Eleyna realised her feelings, she realised that they could go nowhere. Hadvar wanted to join the imperial legion. A position that would take him away for long periods of a time. Not ideal for young love. Eleyna knew that if Hadvar did feel the same, he would stay in Riverwood, effectively giving up the desire to join the legion. Eleyna knew that Hadvar would achieve greatness in his life, and she didn't want him to give up on his dream.

In truth, Eleyna also desired a life outside Riverwood. While she loved the little town, she couldn't see herself living here for the rest of her life. So, she decided to remain silent on the matter, a decision her mother was very opposed to. Erina saw the potential in Hadvar and Eleyna and innocently took it upon herself to encourage the relationship wherever she could.

"She doesn't embarrass me exactly. I just don't want to encourage her" Eleyna explained. "Hadvar and I are just friends."

Sigrid gave Eleyna a disbelieving look. As she opened her mouth to make a rebuttal, the front door opened and Alvor walked inside, behind him followed Hadvar.

"Hello Hadvar" greeted Sigrid. "We were just talking about you." Sigrid threw a smirk Eleyna's way.

"Good morning Sigrid" Hadvar smiled at his aunt as he spotted Eleyna. He moved over to where she was sitting and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"You're back" Eleyna smiled at him. "And yet I didn't even know you were gone" she laughed.

"Ah yes, last minute assignment. Sorald was meant to go but he fell ill a few days ago. I went in his place" Hadvar explained.

"I take it this means that my parents are home?" Eleyna asked.

Hadvar nodded. Eleyna was glad. She missed them. Eleyna stood and said her goodbyes to Sigrid and Alvor. Before she left, she moved over to where Dorthe slept and gently stroked the young girls brow. She asked that they inform her when the girls condition changed. Eleyna smiled one more time at Alvor and Sigrid before moving through the door Hadvar had opened for her. As she walked outside, she turned to see that Hadvar was behind her. He closed the front door behind him, leaving the two alone. They smiled at each other.

"I hope all went well on the journey to Whiterun" Eleyna said.

Hadvar released a small laugh. "It was pleasant enough. Had my ear talked off by Erich the whole time."

Eleyna laughed at the thought of Erich constant chatter on the road to Whiterun. A direct contrast to Hadvar's quiet nature. She gently squeezed his arm before turning to leave. Before she could do so, Hadvar stopped her. He reached into his satchel that sat on the wooden table near the front door, and produced a thick, old looking book that he then handed to Eleyna. She took hold of the leather-bound tome and examined the cover, _Galerion the Mystic_ it read. Eleyna looked up at Hadvar with surprise and excitement.

"It's about Vanus Galerion who founded the Mage's guild" Hadvar explained.

Hadvar and Eleyna shared many secrets growing up. One of those secrets was Eleyna's desire to study magic. Magic fascinated Eleyna When she was a young child, she imagined herself growing up to become a brilliant mage. This fantasy was something that was highly discouraged by her father. Halof was no stranger to the prejudice of the Nords when it came to magic and being ostracised by the community for an interest in magic was not something that he wanted for his daughter. While the people of Riverwood were generally accepting people, they were still suspicious of magic and its users. Eleyna understood this and did not press the matter any further. However, she still shared this interest with Hadvar, who she knew would keep it a secret.

"This is wonderful!" Beamed Eleyna. "Thank you Hadvar! Where did you find it?" She asked.

"In the general goods store in Whiterun. I saw it and thought you might like to read it."

"You're very sweet. Thank you" Eleyna said as she reached up to plant a gentle kiss of Hadvar's cheek. She thanked him again for the book before saying goodbye and wishing him a pleasant afternoon. She let him know that she would find him later once she had assisted her family with their return. She crossed the main road of Riverwood, book in hand to return to her family's shop. Hadvar watched as she walked away.

When Eleyna opened the door to her family's home, she was greeted by the sight of her parents unpacking the supplies from Whiterun. She greeted them both before assisting with putting away the items. She spent the next few hours helping around the shop before her mother informed her that she could take the rest of the afternoon off. This was most likely due to Eleyna telling her mother that she had planned on seeing Hadvar later in the day. So, she spent the remainder of the day with Hadvar sitting down by the White River, sharing a bottle of Honningbrew mead. Eleyna and Hadvar sat by the river drinking and laughing until the sun went down.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think of the story so far. **

**As I said before, I am new to this kind of writing. As such, developing characters is not something I am used to. I have very specific ideas about Eleyna's character and do not want her to come across as a one dimensional/Mary Sue character. I'd appreciate any feedback you have.**

**The other main character of this story will make an appearance in the next chapter. This chapter and the next are essentially the calm before the storm.**

**If a Beta reader is interested, let me know.**


End file.
